Fallen Shall Rise
by Preddlebunny
Summary: . An ordinary day in Spargus, quiet skies, calm sands and boring tranqulity or at least until it is bombarded by unknown enemies. Spargus falls, new alliances form and old enemies will rise. J/OC maybe
1. Spargus Falls

The dust ridden air blew steadily but it was still too quiet. Bright sun rays shot down from the heavens baking anything in its grasp and to any other it would have been too much but to someone who has came and sat up here every day it was just another minor pain to deal with.

"This blows" Kai muttered huffing orange bangs away from her sun blistered forehead.

The sand beyond Spargus wall churned and twisted into little dust devils dancing on top of their dunes only to disappear when one catches it with their eye. A few kangarats and stray leapers could rarely be seen grazing about on small cacti shrubbery out on the horizon which was bent by the heat waves emitting from the sand.

"Oh my god I'm so effing bored" She laid the makeshift blaster mod aside and leaned back on my elbows. For at least a year and a half nothing has happened or not since the makers and metal heads were attacking the city now there were some fun times. Not now that the fire has died everything was so..peaceful, a little too peaceful.

"Kai come in" another bored voice came on the com stuck to her belt.

"Yes Hatchet go ahead" She replied in an equally bored tone shifting my brown eyes along the sides of the wall for anything amusing.

"See anything these days?" his rusty aged voice broke through after a few crackles.

Kai huffed and combed the desert once again to double check "nope nothing out there old man, just sand and dirt".

She felt the man on the other side sigh in complete boredom "alright , check back with ya in a few hours or so".

"Joy" she clicked of the frequency and fiddled with the gun in her hands. Maybe there would be a stray metal head to shoot somewhere, at least one for precursors sake or maybe she could just shoot the stray leapers, nah too cruel.

It was hours later close to evening time and the sun created a vast orange blanket across the the wall and sand as it began to set and the night star and moon began to rise.

"This was soooo much fun" Kai mumbled sarcastically and stood up brushing the stray dust off her wasteland attire before something dark on the horizon caught her eye.

She did a double take and squinted her eyes it was huge whatever it was and hid under twilights shadow facing the sun. Then her heart leaped to her throat when it started to come closer spreading out like a blanket of darkness across the sands, then it split up and the dark spots became individuals some more bigger than the others and they definitely weren't human or at least some of them weren't. In the middle of the mass was something much taller and more volume it lifted up into the sky like a miniature skyscraper. Kai gasped and her whole body became numb when whatever the object was spit out a ball of fire and it was hurdling closer straight for her position on the wall.

Unfreezing her legs Kai bolted out of the way, her footsteps clanking across the rim of the walls and was thrown dozens of feet when the boulder made impact almost shattering the city doors in the process. Smoke and cinders littered the air in a musky fog.

Panting in fear and worry she slid down the ladder and the soldiers on the ground scurried about. They all asked her questions like what to do, what was that, who is out there.

Pushing them away she took out her com "Sig, are you there please come in!" her voice cracked through the device both in fear and desperation. There was no answer only static, she clicked another frequency "Hatchet? Mom?" Kai's heart started pounding, would if something happened to them would if whatever is out there is already inside the city?

"The communicators aren't working!" another soldier screamed in the bustle of them.

As fast as her legs could take her she bolted toward a leaper and kicked it in the direction of the palace. A short orange ponytail blew back behind her as the lizard hopped over crevices and platforms until they got to the palace where Sig was already bounding out his face etched in concern and determination.

"What the hell happened Kai why ain't the communicators working?" he questioned obviously out of breath too.

Kai hopped off the leaper "There…is something out there. I saw it form the wall they have some sort of cannon and nearly blew the city gates off but there are other things I couldn't make them out but they're heading this way and fast, by the looks of it they are numbering close to the thousands" she took a long deep breath to make up for her lack of breathing during the explanation.

"Shit, without our communications I can't gather everyone" he looked around to the scurrying citizens then his green emerald eye traveled back to me "kitten, take the sand shark in the emergency garage and drive toward Haven city!"

I gaped my mouth "what! No I can't leave, I have to help!" my fist clenched into a tight ball with frustration and fear.

"That is not a suggestion, it's an order. Go to Haven city and tell them we need help if what you say is true then we are in for one hell of a fight and can't do this alone"

"but, my mom!"

"Now Kai, I'll make sure your family is safe now get your ass outa here!" he growled and ran another direction toward the gate. After watching him disappear she felt the ground rumble beneath her as a boulder crashed into one of the tall stone buildings that used to be a general supplies store and crumbled it to pieces in the process.

Biting back her anger Kai rushed to very back of the city and through a secret doorway where the rear exit and emergency vehicles lay, dust withered and waiting to be driven. Throwing up chunks of rock and filling the cavern full of engine echoes slammed on the gas and zoomed out the narrow cave passageway.

The hot sting of the desert and the violent rush of wind met her on the way out with its cruel kiss. Her knuckles were white from the vibration of the engine and the death grip she had on the wheel trying not to look back as the city she grew up in was being slowly bombarded with unknown souls and torn apart.

**Dun dun dun..suspenseful much? Maybe? I don't know I've never been good at cliff hangers**


	2. Death

Jak shot out of bed, sweat drops beaded from his forehead and down his back. His short blonde hair was sticky and matted to his face. He looked out the curtained window, it was still about midnight and the night star shone brightly in the blanket of white stars casting his room in a ghostly blanket.

He looked at his hands and saw how bad they were trembling and clenched them into a tight fist to try and stop it. Something was wrong, he didn't know what but he felt like something bad was going to happen. Slipping on his usual attire that was made up of white trousers and short sleeved blue shirt and brown boots he made his way out of the apartment leaving Daxter in the room next door by himself.

'I have to see Torn and ask if anything's wrong' Jak thought as he hotwired and cranked up a nearby one seater zoomer and sped off toward the palace. The night air cooled off the sweat mark and bristled through his hair. Only a few patrol soldiers and late night citizens were out this late either opening up their shops or closing them down, who really knew? There was a lot crime since the days of metal head attacks have cooled down and now everything was at peace the way it should be and Jak could finally start thinking about his own life for a change and not what the precursors had planned out for them.

He stopped in front of the elevator that led up to the palace 'should I really be bothering them? They are probably going to think I'm crazy' he started walking away from the door a mini war going on inside his head. But something felt out of place he knew it, felt it. Clenching up his fist he bit down the impulse to just run back to his apartment and stepped in the elevator waiting for it to lift him up once it detected his pressure.

"Jak?" apparently Torn was already up, dark circles could be seen under his eyes like he too hadn't gotten any sleep which wasn't too surprising for the new commander of the freedom fighters "what are you doing here?"

The hero stopped as he hopped out of the elevator and the metal doors closed behind him, not sure exactly what to say his mouth opened and closed inaudibly for a few moments "I uh, I don't know I felt something had gone horribly wrong and came to ask you" he must have sounded like a complete idiot but it was the truth, if anything was out of place Torn would be the first to know after all. The room around him bleeped with machinery and the lights were enough to cause a headache to one who hadn't been here long enough to adapt.

The other eyed him skeptically as if he was checking his sanity then sighed and turned back toward the red scanner "actually something is wrong, but it's nothing major" his voice sounded preoccupied as he pushed a few more buttons making bleeping noises in the process "damnit" he growled and slammed his fist on the consol.

"What is it?" Jak came up on the other side of the round machine and peered down at whatever Torn was glaring at. Even if it was something small it may be what's causing these strange dreams that's been keeping him from sleeping.

Leaning on his elbows the dreadlocked commander gritted his teeth "the damn communications between here and Spargus have been completely wiped out, it's happened before but this is taking longer to reconnect than it used to" his eyes were red from staring at the consol so long and Jak could see this was bothering him more than it should.

"It's just a malfunction" the blond assured shrugging "probably another sandstorm wiping away power it'll probably be back on tomorrow"

Teal eyes shifted up to him in frustration and back down, the red glower ignited his face showing all the ridges and rough spots from the past wars and just by looking at him one could tell that he had seen both horrible and gruesome things even before Jak met him such as life for someone in the army he supposed "I have a friend there, she helped us out during the war with the metal heads and kept close connections to Spargus she always keeps an extra communicator with her incase the cities goes out to assure us everything is okay" he shook his head and leaned down further "none from that either, and our scanners don't indicate any storms brewing up out in the wasteland so that can't be the problem"

Jak huffed and chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully "do you want me too-"

"Wait!" Torn lifted up his hand and a small dot started flashing just outside the city walls "someone's heading this way in a vehicle looks like it's coming in fast" he snapped his head toward him "go, and make sure whoever it is get's in safe" Torn tossed him a simple blaster mod since he wasn't carrying anything on him at the moment.

Nodding the exhausted hero ran as quickly as he could down the elevator and recranked the zoomer waiting for him and speeded toward the eastern sector of the city. He pulled out the miniature scanner and saw the bleeping dot speeding up faster and faster like it was being chased by someone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai swerved the Dust Demon just in time for another bomb to land only inches from her right side, through the purple tint of her goggles two marauders vehicles were coming up on both sides, the men inside them glaring under their face mask in an inhuman manner. She has dealt with marauders before but something about these certain ones didn't seem right. Her mind swarmed with questions and constant worry distracting her from what was ahead. Her head whiplashed to the side when one of them slamed into her side bringing two tires up off the ground temporarily. Gritting her teeth she slung her weight to bring it down just for the marauder on the left side to repeat it scraping more than just paint from the sides of the Dust Demon

Smoke choked around sides and engines started sputter anymore of this and the car would explode.

"Argghhh!!" one of them had gotten close enough and used a makeshift pistol to shoot her straight through the shoulder. One hand on the wheel and the other clutching her bleeding wound. Her eyes trialed to the boosters but she had already used all three of them just trying to get out of that place.

The walls of the city were closer now and maybe someone was there to help or maybe she would get blown up before she could reach them. Kai grinded her teeth and slammed on the pedal as hard as it would allow her and the Dust Demon lurched forward in response the sputtering engines revving and begging for her to stop. Bullets bounced off the iron plating all around her and one was only inches from her hand when she tried to push the button that would let out a bomb in the rear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jak came through the other side of gate after entering the passcode on the panel and was met with a scene of firefight between three cars, one looked like the Dust Demon while the others were Marauder and they were repeatedly crashing into the drivers side. Smoke and sand billowed up behind the unknown persona's car as it sped toward him.

Jak, in a practiced manner, pulled out the gun and aimed it at the nearest car, the marauders vehicle was shielded with all types of barricades but fortunately he learned a little something while being stranded in the desert and shot at the weak spot in one of their engines from the front side. The vehicle rumbled and flipped a couple of times before exploding and throwing up dirt and metal chunks all over the sand.

The car on the other side simply stopped, noticing he was getting too close to the city and the automatic shields and cannons would take him out with just one shot and after making a U turn the Marauder sped off the way he came.

Jak breathed a sigh of relief but then his blue eyes went completely wide when the escaping car let out one last missile that seemed to come out of nowhere and collided with the incoming Dust Demon throwing whomever was in it up along with the fire and metal pieces to where nothing was left of it but a tire spinning on the sand.

"Nooo!" the blond rushed out to the person who had came in on the car, he figured out he was actually a she from the orange hair that hung over her shoulders, and was half burnt off.

He kneeled down and flipped her around on her back. She was only eighteen by the looks of it and had fiery orange hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and her skin was sunkissed by the desert life. Heavy wastelander clothes were burnt off to where there was barely anything hanging on her save for a few shreds of it.

Blood mixed with ash covered a fraction of her face and skin. Jak was breathing deeply not knowing what to do and shook her gently. Young brown eyes slid open and stared at him horror as she tried to speak but blood gurgled up and spilt down her cheeks "p-please.." a hand came up and gripped his shoulder tightly and pulled him closer with unimaginable strength "S-s-save….Spargus" the seriousness of her eyes scared him as if she already knew this was her fate.

Jak gaped his mouth and shook his head "stay awake I'll get you help…it'll be ok" but before he could even stand up the girl fell limp and the light faded from her eyes as blood continued to seep from her lifeless body. Not again, smoke and fire burned the fallen car parts around him as he held her and hung his head.

**Whoa I bet you weren't expecting that huh? It'll get more interesting I promise, and sorry this is short the next one will be much longer promise**


	3. Geris

**Sorry this took so long to get out ya know , school, grades, sickness and all that 'good' stuff preventing me from writing ..anyways here ya go!**

Jak leaned against the door outside the council room his ears listening intently on what was being said inside. Daxter was lying flat on his back on a cushioned bench next to him twitching in his sleep. It's been five hours since the incident and those pictures were still caught up in his head. How her eyes looked when the light faded out of him, the blood and ash that covered nearly every inch of the young girls body and what really caused a jolt of fury up his spine was the last words she spoke to him 'please…save Spargus'. Whether he knew it or not he clenched his fist so hard it was shaking.

The double doors beside him opened and three council members stepped out dressed in their fancy, rich wear each of their faces showed no emotion of compassion as if they were encrypted of stone. They scowled at the rugged wearing hero and he only grimaced back. He hadn't had time to shower or make himself proper for a bunch of goons anyway. Huffing at the young hero the old men made their way down the red carpeted hall of the palace.

"What whoozat?" Daxter jumped up from his napping spot; his eyes not yet adjusting to the wakening then they trailed to the men exiting the building "yo bud what's up with them?" he questioned the blonde who was staring in the same direction.

"I don't know" regaining his self he walked into the council room where Torn and Ashelin sat arguing in a hushed tone to one another until he walked in. At the end of the table sat a blue armored girl who was leaned back on one of the chairs. Her black hair was tied back in a fashionable bun and green eyes rested under irritated eyebrows that were knitted together in frustration.

"Jak …we have some bad news" Ashelin was the first one to step forth her face showed hardness and no relief. Torn crossed his hands behind his back in that I'm-the-boss manner he's always had with him since the day he sent Jak on his first mission. He could already tell he wasn't going to like whatever it was that had them on the edge.

The blue suited woman stood up, she reached a good 6 feet, as tall as Ashelin and slightly shorter than Torn, her dark red painted lips were like stone against her face as along with her serious expression. Lean but sturdy muscles were visible and flexed lightly with every movement as she stepped around the table "I am Detra, first lieutenant of the guard" her voice was a mix between deep and light or somewhere in between and was held out in a practiced tone. She stuck out her hand and he shook it mentally cringing under the fierce gaze of her eyes.

The woman stepped back her expression non changed even when she sighed "unfortunately we haven't had the pleasure of meeting before hand due to the situation" the commanders head tilted toward the baroness.

"What is exactly is the situation?" Jak questioned not to patient about the subject.

"Yea" Daxter jumped up on the table and crossed his arms "spit it out, this is cutting into my nap time" everyone at the same time glared at the orange rodent and Torn even growled at him.

Sighing in frustration Detra pulled something out her back pocket and carelessly tossed it on the wooden polished table. Jak barely caught a glimpse of the object before a few beeps and a large projection shot out of it taking up nearly half the table and Daxter flew off in surprise landing on the floor with a thud.

When Jaks' eyes adjusted to the blinding light he saw it was a very detailed map of Spargus, everything, including the plants were there.

Detra stepped forward and leaned against the table "this was Spargus before the attack" she used a long painted fingernail to point to the floating image that spun slowly. Torn and Ashelin didn't seem interested because they have seen this before and knew what happened, neither of them looked too happy. Daxter leaped up to his resting place on Jak's shoulder and leaned against the blonde's spikey haired head with curiosity.

The commander used that same nail to click a button on the round projector and a more horrifying image shot up. It was still Spargus but also not. The buildings, the walls, almost everything that had been standing were now cinders of crumbled up stone. Jak's jaw hung slightly at his father's doomed city.

"and this is now" the woman finished glancing over at him, her expression was stone and hadn't changed since he had entered this room. Green eyes bored emotionlessly into his waiting for his rebuke on the subject.

He felt his fist tremble from how tight he had been clenching them and his teeth grinded against one another as the hero spoke "what happened?" it wasn't a very detailed question but they all new good and well he wanted answers.

Dedra swallowed and clicked the imaged off shoving the round projector back where it belonged "Spargus was attacked Jak".

"That much is obvious" he spat back not at all satisfied "who did it and are there any survivors?"

Seconds passed before the woman answered "we don't know for sure" she hoisted her tall form up on the table and chewed her inner cheek in thought "I sent scouts to check out the area but even the best of my men haven't returned" he could tell the loss of men hurt by the slight strain in the female's voice "they're well trained and know what they are doing, whoever did it would have to be damn good opponents to take my men out or take a whole city down for that matter".

Jak loosened his temper for the time being and his blue eyes drifted to the floor in regret "why can't we just contact them through communicators?"

Ashelin was the one who answered this time "we've tried and tried but communications are down in that area for some reason, we suspect that whatever it is , has a frequency jammer and is preventing us from contacting our comrades, these satellite images are the only thing we're left with for now".

Jak pinched his forehead, already feeling another migraine forming "why don't I take a few people and go there myself" his eyes trailed over to the commander "see if I can find any survivors".

"That's what we were just talking about" Ashelin wrinkled her nose at the door where the old men had departed "the council members forbid any other attempt at trying sneak past the city until we know what we're dealing with"

"what!" Jak slammed his fist on the table causing Daxter to jump in surprise "how in the hell are we supposed to find out anything if we're not to go to the city?"

"relax Jak" Detra sternly soothed her tone signaling that he acting un professionally "they said we couldn't attempt to penetrate the city walls, or whatever is left of the walls, but said nothing about not being allowed to stake out around it" the woman straightened a smile spreading across her ruby lips "I have at least three teams doing just the thing".

"How is that supposed to help"

Detra's smile got even wider and a hint of mischievousness flickered across her cold green eyes "we plan to catch one"

"catch one?" Jak questioned raising a brow.

"Since we don't know what it is" Torn finally spoke "it would help tons if knew what we were dealing with to come up with a plan to stop it".

"Do you think it's marauders? Or metal heads?" the blonde directed the question toward the lieutenant since she seemed to know more about the situation.

Detra only shook her head, not a single black strand of hair moving from its glued position "no marauders are too stupid and there isn't enough metal heads left in the world to mount an invasion force" she swung herself up off the table and straightened "we might just be dealing with a new enemy here".

Jak crossed his arms and shrunk down "great just what we need"

"We think they might be building something there" Ashelin leaned against the table next to Torn "although our scanners are buzzed we detect a large amount of energy coming from inside the city".

Jak stroked his goatee thoughtfully before being interrupted by a hissing static and everyone's attention was darted to Detra.

"lieutenant, come in" a voice cracked through the com in her hands as she pulled it loose and clicked a button "report".

"We caught one of the ..whatever this thing is, you should really see it for yourself cuz you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

Everyone was on their toes in curiosity as they tried to make out the scrambled up words. Detra cocked an eyebrow and shouted back "alright Tael secure it and bring it back to the prisioner hold we'll all be there in a few".

"Alright Tael show me what you got" Detra ordered as the guard stood perfectly straight and saluted. Jak, Daxter, Torn and Ashelin stood behind her impatiently as he turned around and punched a few numbers in the pad lock.

The bulky, metal doors hissed and slid open revealing a dark, sour smelling room. At first Jak couldn't see anything and from the looks of it the room was just as empty as the next one. His blue eyes strained and shifted around in the blackness until a heavy breathing could be heard. They all looked around confused and Detra was about to say something to the guard when out of nowhere a figure shot out of the blackness, a flash of dark blue hair was the first thing the hero saw before whatever it was or whoever it was , was jerked back by metal bounds clasped to its wrist and neck.

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?" Ashelin, whom had almost fell back on her ass, hissed at the guard.

Tael frowned and apologized "sorry Baroness but she doesn't like the light very much" with that he flicked a switch and a bright whiteness illuminated the small cell and all them gaped at the person who was bound in chains. She was short probably no taller than 5' but her age was undeterminable. It was a girl, that much was for sure by the dark outline of her body and the feminine curves that seemed too unrealistic for a creature. Her skin was a strange satin blue even black in some areas with strong and thin muscles flexing powerfully underneath them as she crouched like a spider ready to strike. Long and dirty blue hair that was a shade darker than her skin hung over her shoulders and matted together in some places but the strangest thing was her eyes which were a bright blood red and rested in the center of yellow irises it was both horrifying and captivating at the same time but by the beastly acts of her she didn't look like she was here to 'captivate' anyone. Another thing the hero quickly noticed was her attire or her lack of attire. In other words this person was completely naked but her body wasn't like a normal woman's body. The black and blue patterns seemed to serve a type of covering or like a patterned body suit. Her ears weren't long like theirs, instead they were short but still pointed.

"Interesting" Detra mused squatting down to study the girl "I don't think I've ever seen anything like it"

The girl hissed, a pair of white fangs flashing and made another attempt to lunge out but choked back on the metal collar attached to a chain around her throat. Squirming, she groped at the bond and attempted to crush the chains with her bare hand.

"What the hell is it?" Torn kept a good distance behind the rest of them, his turquoise eyes glaring coldly at her.

Daxter stayed silent while Jak took a step closer to examine the unknown persona "it's not an it it's a her…I guess" well the chick had breast he didn't know what else to presume.

The girl shifted her stance and stared blazingly at the blonde as she continued to crawl around anxiously, the metal chains holding her back to the very end clanking and dragging on the dirtied floor "took na' shuna pa tuk" she hissed in an unknown language earning confused glanced from every one of them.

"uhh say what now?" Daxter tilted his head at the foreign language.

The girl laughed and everyone gasped quietly to themselves as she managed to stand up on two legs in a primitive manner "parnar tik an nun shun" she pointed a black nailed finger at Jak , her red eyes boring holes into his "tu na karak kar par sheeeshak!" she ripped an invisible object with her hands at that last word and a fanged, evil smile could be seen.

"For some reason I get the feeling this girl is referring to you" Torn shifted his suspicious glare from the prisioner to Jak along with Ashelin, Tael and Detra, whom only gazed upon him with her emotionlessness expression. Heavy machinery hissed in the background as everything went to an unsettling silence.

After moments of stillness Detra kneeled even closer to the girl making sure she kept a good distance "can you under-stand me?" the lieutenant gestured her hands with every word but kept one on the pistol at her hip for safety measures.

The creature woman blinked her yellow and red eyes shone like a sunset and somewhere deep inside her chest a deep growl gurgled its way through fanged teeth "par'run sha reem" again she pointed to Jak " kak par sheeeshak!" satin hair hung limply over crouched shoulders as she continued to pace back and forth.

"what is your name?" Detra pointed to herself "Detra" then pointed back to her "you?"

She stopped and shifted her feral eyes to each of them as if seeing something that they didn't then twisted her head back to the lieutenant like a curious animal. The female seemed to freeze for a long time, not letting a single word escape her lips as if it would be dangerous to do so "aahhhk" a pair of satin blue skinned hands were thrown up in the air dramatically before she fell back on the metal bench that served as a sort of bed and crossed her arms in a secluded manner "par tu son ya".

"Speak English you damn freak!" Torn, who has had just about enough nonsense, advanced closer probably a little too close and pointed a finger "if you don't start making sense right this second then we'll just deem you as useless and execute you anyway!"

In an inhuman flash, the female character, from her comfortable sitting position, sprang forward and knocked the commander on his back landing with a slight 'oof'. Her matted hair hung over both of their faces and covered the fanged hiss as the female had Torn pinned by all fours. Jak studied her quickly, the way she moved and the manner of her muscles shifted under tough blue skin almost scared him with what else this person was capable of.

Tael pulled out his gun and aimed it for the middle of her bare back ready to fire when the luitenant held out a hand to stop him "do not shoot her, we still need answers" Ashelin and Jak had their mouths still gaped with silent words at the quickness of the scene that had just played.

"are you kidding?" Daxter undesiringly piped from the blonds' shoulder "she's crazy!"

Detra ignored the ignorant rodent and squatted down to where she was eye level with the mysterious persona, her green eyes calm and subtle mixing with the sunset vivid colors of the others "please, let him go" the luitenant cooed sticking out two hands to show none of them meant any harm. Tael pulled his gun away, his stone face tense and just waiting for her to make another move and probably wanting it for the matter, due to the numerous scratches and cracks on his nicely painted armor it wasn't cake getting her here and chained up for that matter.

Red eyes of the girl shifted slightly to the lieutenant's then back to Torns pissed off teal ones as he had to deal with the embarrassment of being pinned by a scrawny looking female even with all of his successful years of training and fighting. Slowly and watchfully she backed up in an almost uncertain way, still crouching in her animal manner.

Holding back sheer fury the commander stood up with the help of Detra and brushed himself off "damn freak" Torn muttered and backed up just in case she decided to attack again.

Detra placed a hand on his tall shoulder "Torn we need her try and calm down"

"It" he swung a hand in the direction of the smugly grinning girl "doesn't even speak out language how in the hell is it supposed to help?"

Everything went silent for a split second as all them began to ponder at the same time tensing up the air around the group until a noise cracked it like a shattering mirror "stupid humans" a voice, deep but strangely soft reverberated off the metal walls and hit all their ears as all six heads gasped and turned to the one who spoke.

Inside the clearly lit cell 'she' was leaning against the wall with her head tilted toward them "if you stupid humans had any sense you would let me go" her scarlet eyes glittered with hate and disgust as she eyed them skeptically in a distasteful manner.

Everything, even the machinery churning in the background seemed to freeze in time especially all six hanging jaws until finally Jak spoke up "turns out she does speak our language" was all the blonde manage to choke out and he froze again when her feral gaze snapped up to his. Something in her eyes almost hurt to gaze upon, like an everlasting storm that just drew you in two fiery pits of hell.

"one would think the great hero Jak, even after heartbreak would be smart enough to have figured that out on his own" the girl spat as Jak tensed up in utter surprise at her knowing about his personal life. He already knew of whom she meant and didn't even need to question himself with why only how.

"What is your name?" Detra asked again after giving a long stare at the hero in his time of weakness for words. She didn't care for anothers personal life once it gets in the way of duty.

The female stood up finally in a posture that almost seemed human and snorted "why would one concern herself with a name for a creature like me" she scuttled closer as all six of them backed up slightly , hands at any weapons they could find, ready to strike if necessary. Sunset orbs studied the woman piercingly as she tilted her head side to side like she was making Detra an experiment "such a sad child you were, one known as Detra, tell me did you finally get revenge on your father for raping your best friend?"

Everyone in the room uttered a gasp and Detra who seemed to be this disciplined, well trained and duty bound soldier lunged out like a crazy woman, eyes blinded with tears "you little bitch, how did you know about that!" Torn managed to hook the determined woman by her waist and hoist her out of harms way, knowing this girl with the skills that she had would probably pummel the lieutenant in pieces from what they've all seen. Speaking of the mystery woman she didn't seem intimidated at all only crossed her arms and smirked at Detra who had finally cracked out of her shell.

Handing the crazed Detra to Ashelin for a calm down session Torn tightened his lips into a straight line and advanced on the girl but also keeping his range from her shackle limit "look we don't' know who you are or what you are but we want information on why you attacked Spargus and who your leader is!"

A husky sigh of annoyance came from her as she casually sat down on the 'bed' and crossed her arms "you are a difficult one to read Torn, such a well trained mind you have unfortunately for you, you won't be able to kiss up the governess with details this time not that she has ever even been impressed by your actions anyway".

"-okay knock it off!" Jak interrupted seeing that this was going a little too far. His tone overshadowed that of those around him and his cerulean eyes narrowed into slits "don't play with us or me for that matter because I am not in the mood for it. A young girl died because of you, now you better start answering our questions NOW!"

At inhuman speed she quickly zoomed up to where she was inches from his nose and chuckled darkly, the bonds that kept her chained to the wall at their breach. He took one step back for safety measures in everything fear. "yes, yes such a shame I see who you mean aww so young and had so much to live for. Did you know she also had a mother who is now dead in Spargus as well too bad so sad" another laugh, but this one was more childish and playful than the last not at all failing to send a wave of shivers up his spine "I know everything about you Jak" a black nailed finger trailed down his left cheek as the hero felt a strange feeling cascade from her touch "you are strong, great hero with a great reputation. Especially in my people although they wouldn't be the type to worship you like these fools do no, if they saw you like I do now you would be nothing but pitiful shreds of skin wasting away".

"you.. know nothing about me!" Jak hissed but didn't find the will to move from his spot.

Dark eyebrows rose in amusement as her finger continued to move lower down his face "as a matter of fact" she closed her eyes and a small devilish smile spread from ear to ear, a protruding fang hanging out one side of her lips "I know everything, from your fears" her nail stopped at his chest "from your thoughts" then she trailed her hand to his lower abdomen and an even scarier, sadistic smile spread wider "to your desires".

"That's enough" Ashelin interjected pulling Jak away "we will deal with you later" she sent a distasteful glare to the girl before departing out the door with the rest of her traumatized company.

The female smirked darkly to herself and cocked her curvy hips to the side "if you are still wondering" she examined the back of her hand casually "you may address me as Geris" she managed to get out before her cell was slammed back in place and locked numerous times. Leaving the self satisfied girl to ponder mischievously to herself.

**Ahh you like this yet? Let me know and REVIEW!!**


End file.
